Amanda Thripp
as Amanda]] 'Amanda Thripp '''is a character in Matilda the Musical, and a student at Crunchem Hall Academy. Role Amanda appears in the songs: *"Miracle" *"School Song" *"The Hammer" *"Bruce" *"When I Grow Up" *"The Smell of Rebellion" *"Revolting Children" *"When I Grow Up (Reprise)" She has long pigtails and this annoys Miss Trunchbull. Performance at Crunchem Hall (Paper Airplane) On Amanda's End of Year School Report Card paper airplane, it shows that she was a poor student who puts very little effort in her school work. (Fs (Fair Grade or D) at best; Ps (Poor Grade or F) at worst. Another reason for her poor grades is that she has a low attendance record; She has missed a total of 76 school days, probably to avoid Miss Trunchbull's wrath towards her pigtails. According to Miss Trunchbull and the Class Teacher (known as "A Pedant"), Amanda is seen as a trouble-maker; She has had a few instances of cheating on exams, passing notes, playing cards and being disrespectful towards teachers. Class Teacher: ''"A wicked child; a pernicious influence on other pupils. Very poor standards of work, confirmed by atrocious examination marks. "A "myth" is NOT a female moth" (example of an answer). ~A Pedant Head Teacher: "This is a shocking end of year report. This child is not responsive to punishment or admonition. I shall be watching her closely next term and she should be warned that I will not relent." ~ A. Trunchbull. Portrayals Stratford *Katie Lee *Jadie-Rose Hobson *Lara Weaver Original West End *Lily Laight *Isobelle Molloy *Lucy May Pollard Current West End *Elena Cervesi (September 2016– present) *Molly Beech (September 2016 - present) *Lydia Coghlan (September 2016 - present) Former West End *Morgan Hartley (April–August 2012) *Ava Merson O'Brien (April–August 2012) *Samantha Allison (September 2012–February 2013) *Samantha Delaney (August 2012–March 2013) *Brooke Kelly (August 2012–March 2013) *Emily Robins (March–August 2013) *Ella Tweed (March–August 2013) *Madeleine Haynes (March 2013–March 2014) *Ellie Botterill (September 2013–September 2014) *Ruby McNamara (September 2013–September 2014) * Kira Caple (March 2014–March 2015) * Havana Garcia (September 2014–September 2015) * Hannah Hutchins (September 2014–September 2015) * Caoimhe Judd (March 2015–March 2016) * Ellie Dadd (September 2015 - September 2016) * Fifi Bloomsbury-Khier (September 2015-September 2016) * Ellie-Rose Eames (March 2016-September 2016) Broadway Main *Brooklyn Nelson (November 2016–''present) '' *Austyn Johnson (September–November 2016) *GiaNina Paolantonio (March 2015–September 2016) *Beatrice Tulchin (March 2013–March 2015) Alternate *Madison Smith (November 2016–''Present) '' *Brooklyn Nelson (September 2015–November 2016)) *Grace Matwijec (September 2015 -''Present'') *Sofia Roma Rubino (March 2014–August 2015) *Ava DeMary (March 2013–March 2014) *Erica Simone Barnett (March 2013–March 2014) *Heather Tepe (March 2013–''present'') Acrobat Tour Main *Dove Cameron (June 2016-''present'') *Bella Thorne (January 2016—June 2016) *G Hannelius(May 2015-January 2016) Alternates *Maia Mitchell (May 2015-November 2015) *Madison Hu (May 2015-''Present'') *Nina Lu (November 2015-''Present'') Sydney * Amber May * Paris Naumovski * Mei Yamada Melbourne * Shyla Farrugia * Chihana Perera * Tahlia Williams Brisbane * Lily Burke * Caliese McEachern * Isla White Category:Stratford characters Category:West End characters Category:Broadway characters Category:Characters Category:Amandas